100 Occurences of the Fantastical
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: What a title huh?lol,i've been wanting to try my hand at a 100 story for a while, so here i am. Also,if you've read my fic Who cares what you are, the girls are back! loose ends are tied and general sweetness all around,rating may change for some chapters
1. Fading past, close future part 1

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get the first chapter going, it's been crazy busy at college, but spring break is next week, so I should be able to update at least a little bit. Anyways, I know I promised more stories with the girls and the TMNT, well you're in luck, they are in this story as well. However I'm in a bit of an Usagi Yojimbo fix, so this short little miniseries of chapters is a story about him I've been meaning to do for years. Now seemed an appropriate time to do it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, **

**Disclaimer: I d not own TMNT nor do I own Usagi Yojimbo.**

Why does a wanderer do just that? With no permanence tying them down to one place, no security, no assurance that they will sleep in a warm safe place every night, or even if they will eat every day. What makes them live the life they lead? Was it the sheer excitement of exploring the world they were born into, finding a new place, with new faces each and every day. Is it because they are looking for something? Or perhaps running away from something? Both? These are questions the samurai ronin, Usagi Miyamoto, and the wayward traveler with the golden eyes asked themselves every day.

They have yet to give themselves a straight answer.

Usagi, after tracing the strange symbols that would transport him to the battle nexus, smiled to himself as he placed his palms together to recite the chant. It would be good to see his friends again. He also took a moment to hope that for once, the battle nexus would take part peacefully, with an absence of a megalomaniac on the loose. And also, to see a friend that had been missing for some time now.

His ears swayed in the wind, the trees and grass making a calming sort of "siiiiissshhh" sound. He placed a hand readily on his swords, knowing he would be needing them very soon, and jumped through the swirling blue portal. It disappeared shortly after, as if the rift between time and space had not just been torn even the tiniest bit in the peaceful Japanese meadow.

Elsewhere, a hooded figure stood on a similar plane, letting the long tendrils of the green and yellow grass brush their legs as a small wind stirred it. The traveler with the golden eyes looked out at the vast kingdom of sorts, the battle nexus. It stood proudly, yet welcoming, as if greeting the travelers arrival.

A hand reached up to push the hood back from the travelers head, and the girl hidden underneath enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing her inky black hair to the side, tickling her face as she smiled fondly at the sight of the grand place.

"I am home..." she commented softly to herself.

**In the lair**

"I can't believe we're really going! This is gonna be so so so so so cooool!" Beccy shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down on the couch. Everybody else was busy either packing a small travel pack for the trip, or cleaning and preparing the layer for the week they would not be there. Mikey grinned and soon joined her bouncing around like a little kid even though they both were close to eighteen years old.

Tawni, setting her bag on the couch, rolled her eyes.

"Are you both packed up? We're leaving In like ten minutes."

Beccy crossed her legs mid bounce and landed on her butt on the couch, bouncing one last time before coming to a stop, while Mikey flipped around the back of it, "Yes mommy!" they chorused teasingly

Beccy grinned as Tawni glared at her for a moment. Over the past2 years all four girls had grown into beautiful young women, curves developing along with…other parts of their anatomy. But I won't get into all that, I will tell you what they look like nowadays however.

Beccy's sense of style was whacked, as always, but had gained a sort of limited sophistication. She no longer looked mismatched and clashing, but meshed together in a sort of contemporary way. Today her outfit of choice was a black miniskirt with pink leggings and purple leg warmers. She had a white tank with a red corset type of top, accentuating her growing chest. She wore several jangling bracelets, sparkling and glowing in their neon colors like they were radioactive. Her shoulder length brown hair was still around the same length it had been when she had first met the turtles, but had been styled to flair out slightly, she also had some bright orange highlights in them, as a tribute to her favorite turtle. She still sported a pair of aviator goggles as a makeshift hairband.

To Mikey she was perfect, as always. He let her know this by giving her a swift kiss on her temple.

It was Beccy's turn to roll her eyes when Tawni opened her bag to double check she had everything for the umpteenth time. She bounded to her feet and stretched, opening her mouth to say something, when she noticed the blue banded turtle approaching. She figured if anyone could handle a worrywart Tawni, it was him. So she and Mikey went to discuss just who was going to be the battle nexus champion this year.

"Toothbrush, daggers, tooth_paste_, clothes, pajamas…"Tawni listed to herself quietly as she rummaged through her bag, only to jump slightly when she felt an arm slide around her waist,

"Tawni, relax. At this point, everybody in the lair can recite what you packed from memory." Leo stated bemusedly, coaxing the girl to lower her bag from her eyesight.

Tawni smiled wryly and leaned into his hold "A good warrior needs to be prepared, as you should know."

Leo smiled down at Tawni, his treasure. Her orange hair still shown in the lair's dim light, making her like a welcoming beacon whenever he returned home from a midnight run. Instead of being shoulder length, it now travel down her back, and the black strands still told of the tiger spirit within her. Her outfit was reasonably plain compared to Beccy's (then again, what outfit couldn't look plain next to Beccy's) She was wearing a pair of jeans, faded and ripped as par the style of today. Along with a blue sleeveless mandarin Chinese tunic, symbols for the words "tiger lily" embroidered along the side where the buttons fastened the shirt together. It made her look refined, and confident as it held her shoulders back.

Tawni rose an eyebrow with a small smile, silently asking why he was staring at her. He shook his head, and tucked a runaway strand of hair behind her ear.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen,

Ella was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Trying to get all of the dishes clean, dry and put away after Mikey had decided to make a major breakfast buffet. It had been the orange banded turtle's idea to just leave the dishes until they got back, but everyone quickly nixed that idea. Unfortunately, everyone was too busy getting packed to clean it, all except for Ella, who had packed hers early in her excitement.

"Really Miss Ella," Splinter said trying to keep the girl from burning herself out before the tournament even began, "Let me call Michelangelo in here, he should be responsible for his own mess."

Ella huffed a little as she was finally able to lift a heavy stack of plates into a cabinet, then shook her head, "N-no, it's okay Master splinter. I truly don't mind cleaning...truth be told sensei, it's keeping my mind occupied at the moment."

The shyest of the four girls folded her hands in front of her, embarrassed. It had taken a vast amount of convincing, and puppy eyes on both Mikey and Beccy's parts, to get her to participate in the tournament. After the fight with Chicobo, she had taken on a more pacifistic outlook, much like Donatello. She would only fight if she absolutely had to. Willingly entering a tournament where all you did was beat the crud out of your opponent until hey were zapped away did not appeal to her in the least. Nor did getting into a stage of sorts where she would be watched by hundreds of eyes as she fought for the honor of being a champion. The mere thought of being the center of attention made her stomach twist. Master Splinter however assured her that everyone was always transported away before any serious harm could be done. That did nothing for her stage fright though

Splinter's ears twitched when he heard Donatello come from behind him,

"It's okay master splinter, I'm all packed so I can help her now."

"Very well my son," Splinter went to check on everyone else, and also prepare the portal for the battle nexus.

After putting away the last of the dishes, Donny reached to rub the back of Ella's neck, trying to ease away the tension that was gathering back there.

"It's okay Ellie, you're ready for this. I know you are."

Ella gave him a warm smile, nodding though unconvinced. Though all the girls had blossomed in the past few years, it was hard to compare to Ella. Her whole way of carrying herself had changed, she now walked with her shoulders back in confidence instead of hunched over, as if afraid. Her lilac eyes were still gentle, but they did not hold that twinge of fear and unease that they did before. Her wide rimmed glasses had been traded in for a more stylish pair. Her hair was still long, but she wore it down a lot more than she did before, and it cascaded down her back in graceful waves. She had a white baby doll shirt on, with a small purple heart sewn just where the breast pocket would be, and a denim jacket over that. She wore a ruffly plaid skirt instead of the plain one she used to, with white lace on the bottom, and red and black stockings, a pair of shiny black mary janes completing the look. The whole over look made her look innocent, but also much happier than her past clothing did.

Both of them jumped when they heard a door slam from upstairs,

"Tawni! Yo! Ya seen my toothbrush!" Cam shouted throughout the lair.

Tawni slapped her forehead. Clearly Cam would never learn common courtesy no matter how old she'd get.

"Quite yelling, I handed it to you this morning remember?"

Cam frowned and checked her pack, a bit disgruntled. She could hear Raph snickering behind her and she shot him a glare.

"Nervous babe?" He asked making sure no one could hear him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Cam snorted, waving a hand passively, "Not a chance, I've been looking forward to this for months."

"Then why so forgetful?"

He grunted when she elbowed him in the side, but he noted that it was not nearly as powerful a blow as it could be. She was playing, and so was he.

The red banded turtle leaned against the wall as he let his eyes travel up and down Cam. The years had been generous to her too, her hips growing wider and her...ahem, other assets growing as well. Her choice of dress had also gotten (slightly) more feminine as well. Instead of oversized men's cargo pants ,she was wearing a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, rips on the knee caps and just one on her left thigh. She had a pair of black combat boots, big silver buckles wrapping leather around her ankles to secure the blocky shoes to her feet. She had a red tank on, as well as a veil like black shirt that you could see right through going over it She had black gloves on, that made small little 'grimp' noises when ever she clenched and unclenched her hands.

Raph smirked, whatever she said, he could tell she was at least a little nervous. Fighting street thugs was ne thing, but fighting for approval to be a champion was totally different.

Coming up behind her, he reached up to stroke her hair. He noticed her tense for a moment, then slowly relax. He had learned to do this shortly after they started dating. If he rubbed the back of her head, it would have an instant calming effect on her.

'_like scratching a dog behind the ears'_ he thought with a smirk. Cam hated it when he said that, she had a wolf darnit, not some puppy.

"Yer hair's growing out again, " He murmured more to himself that anyone else, and she made a short noise of acknowledgment, but it was clear she didn't really care. One day, Cam had surprised everyone when she showed up to the layer with all of her beautiful long silky hair hacked off into a short pixie cut. Raph sort of missed the feeling of the long hair, but he had to admit, the new hairdo made Cam look…sexy.

"My son's, it is time!" the both looked up as Splinter called. They slung their packs over their shoulders and went to meet everyone at the brick wall facing the front door. The portal already shimmering into life.

"Battle nexus here we come!" Beccy shouted, tugging on Ella's arm excitedly. Ella smiled and nodded.

Master Splinter turned to them, "This year we have been given a special opportunity. The Daimyo has invited everyone two days before the competition begins to attend a celebration. A festival as well as a ball will take place. I trust you all to do your best to act respectfully of your fellow warriors at all times." He gave Beccy and Mikey a wary look. Mikey shrugged while Beccy merely giggled at the accusation in his voice.

Leo looked confused for a moment though, "Err, master splinter, there's something I've been wondering about. Why is the Daimyo having this celebration all of a sudden?"

"I do not know Leonardo, the Daimyo can be as mysterious as he is powerful. I suppose we shall see when we get there."

With that, the old rat turned and walked straight through the portal. Beccy and Mikey were not far behind, and finally the last six went through.

This would be a battle nexus like no other, that they were sure of.

**Yeah, it's short, I know, but necessary. I want to add a little mystery in there before I get to the real story. It just occurred to me I should probably have made it it's own story instead of including it in the 100 series…oh well. I'm an artist, I do strange things. Is anyone complaining? No? good :)**

**Beccy: (terminator voice) read and review if you want to live!**

**Cam: (smack)**


	2. Baby Mine

**It's been a while since I've had time to write anything, sorry guys. College work kinda comes in waves. One minute it'll seem like I have nothing to do, next I'll be fighting to keep from drowning in work. So if you're following this story, i apologize for the late updates. Anyways, no girls in this chapter, I wanted to do one just focusing on the guys and their extended family.**

**Beccy: but we get to watch right?**

**Me: If you keep quiet.**

**Beccy: OMG yay! (grabs popcorn) munch munch munch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

April was grateful for the quiet. Someone once told her that pregnancy was the most blissful time of a woman's life.

Not for this one.

It had been nothing but chaos from the moment she had told Casey the news. At first the ape of a man had collapsed in a dead faint from the shock, which you can imagine she wasn't too happy about. However once she had dumped a good sized glass of ice water on him, he woke up with a start and asked her if what she said was real, or if it was some kind of really awesome dream. The way he beamed when she told him it was true made her instantly forgive him, and she collapsed on the ground to hug him, finally able to share her happiness with someone.

Then came the really scary part, breaking it to the guys. She knew for a fact they'd all be ecstatic, it's just how ecstatic that had her worried.

They decided to wait until the next time they all had a movie night, so they could be sure all of them would hear it at one time. And sure enough,t he night came just a week later. Her and Casey schlepped a pint or two of ice cream and at least 3 bags of chips into the many sewer tunnels until finally arriving. They were greeted with the usual enthusiasm.

"Hey you two lovebirds! How's the married life treating you?" Mikey waggled his eyebrows at them both as he retrieved the chips from April's arms.

April fought the urge to blush in embarrassment down and instead smirked, holding up Mikey's favorite snack food of all time (besides pizza)

"Keep up the jokes Mikey, and i may just keep this to myself," she waved a box of pocky in his face. His blue eyes widened and he reached for it,

"M'sorry! M'sorry! Gimme it!"

April laughed and tossed it to him, and he scurried off to god knows where. He'd return later once he'd thoroughly devoured his treat.

Raph helped Casey carry the heavy cases of ice cream to the cooler in front of the many TV's in the den (this way they wouldn't have to keep leaving to get some, and it wouldn't melt everywhere.) Leo managed to drag Donny out of his lab until the genius looked at the clock and realized yes, he had spent almost 5 hours working on the same invention and lost track of time. Again. He sat down next to Master Splinter, who patiently waited for everyone to situate themselves .

Once they all sat down, Casey bit his lip and looked at April. she could read his look clear as a bell,

'Now?' it said

April gave a discreet shake of her head, well as discreet as she could manage, and nodded toward the TV

'No, after the movie.'

No one seemed to notice it except for, of course, Leo and Master Splinter. The blue banded turtle rose an eye ridge at how strange the two of them seemed to be acting. But his wise rat master paid it no mind. Knowing they would receive and explanation in due time.

Eventually, the tension leaking from the couple must have leaked into the air, and the others were eventually able to sense something was up. They could tell because Mikey had started to get twitchy, and would look up at them every now and then with a confused look. April had trouble looking away from the puppy eyes he was desperately working on her, he knew she couldn't resist them darn it. She stayed strong though, until finally the credits were rolling, and Raph hit the stop button before the director's name could even roll past.

"A'right, enough a dis! What the heck is up with your two? Yer acting dodgier than Mikey on April Fool's Day!"

Mikey couldn't help a grin, it was true.

The couple shared a look, and finally April nodded, a small nervous smile twitching to her lips.

Both her and Casey stood up to face their family, hand in hand. All four of the turtle brothers looked uneasy, and Splinter was looking very serious, resting his hands on his cane as he waited for the news that was causing such tension.

"April what's going on, are you guys ok? Is there some kind of trouble?" Donnie asked, brown eyes looking concerned.

April smiled lovingly at them all, then shook her head, "No Don, everything's fine. More than fine in fact."

Now everyone just looked darn right confused, and Casey took the lead.

"Well, er..you see, we wanted ta tell youse all in person. Well, um. April, she's uh...uh..."

April placed a hand on his arm to stop his rambling, "We're going to have a baby guys. I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence for a minute or two, before as mentioned before, all Hell broke loose.

Mikey practically exploded, shouting something incomprehensible before jumping on the couch and repeating "I'm gonna be an uncle" over and over.

Leo grinned broadly, and congratulated them several times, looking surprised but pleased.

Raph whooped and punched the air, clapping Casey on the back and giving him a noogie (which was hard since Casey was, like, two heads taller than him.)

Master splinter blinked at first, then the old rat smiled so warmly it nearly broke April's heart.

Donnie's reaction, however, was by far the most complex. He went from looking awestruck, to unbelievably happy, grinning at them, then taking a look at their surroundings, and slowly frowning, looking thoughtful, then taking on a sudden terrified look. All in maybe half a minute. Quite impressive actually.

Before either of them could ask what his problem was, Donny rushed up and grabbed April's arm,

"What are you _doing _down here? Do you know how many infections and diseases you and the baby can get from being in the SEWER? "

Mikey yelped and fell of the couch, Leo went pale, Raph froze mid noogie. Master Splinter stood,

"Let us move our movie night to a different place so Miss April and the little one will not be in further danger."

So that was that. For the past nine months April wasn't allowed to set foot near a man hole. And Donny still checked up on her diagnostics, even when she insisted that her doctors poked and prodded her enough.

The poor girl didn't get a moments piece from that point on from any of her boys. Besides Donny, Leo was constantly patrolling the perimeter around her house, making sure no one would attack. Even when she managed to coax him inside he'd still throw suspicious looks at the window.

Raph had been strangely helpful, always asking if he could get her anything, if she was comfortable, if Casey was taking care of her (threatening to kick his sorry ass if he wasn't). The mood swings had been particularly fun when he was around. April would suddenly burst into tears over absolutely nothing, and the terrified look on Raph's face was priceless. Or at least the red head would have thought so id she wasn't preoccupied causing the reaction. He'd run around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to find things that would pacify her, anything to stop the dreaded crying. He hated it when girls cried.

Once the baby had developed enough to start kicking, Mikey became fascinated with watching it. At first he had done his girly shriek and flinched away, but after a while, seemed to realize that it was not in fact and alien trying to burst out of his 'big sister's' stomach, but the baby wiggling around curiously to the sound it just heard. April calmly had taken his hand then and placed it on her stomach over the shirt. He jumped when the baby kicked again, but slowly a grin etched onto his face. After that, the first thing he did when they all came to visit (which was often) was feel it.

April smiled as she thought of one of her favorite times during this whole pregnancy thing.

One day, after April and Casey both started to attend classes, to find out essential things like how to take care of a baby and how to go through labor without having a panic attack, April presented the idea of talking to the baby.

"Huh? uhh, babe? i hate ta break it to ya, but the baby aint out yet. What's talkin to it gonna do?"

April smiled, rubbing her bump affectionately, "I read in a book that even when the baby is in the womb, it can recognize voices if you talk to it. So i've been talking to it whenever I can..I think you should do the same."

Casey blinked, but was eager to please his wife. So, feeling tremendously awkward, Casey leaned so his face hovered over April's mid-section.

"Uhhh...hi?"

The bump, which had been wiggling every now and then stopped suddenly, as if listening curiously to this new unknown sound.

Casey leaned forward a little more, placing his hand gently over his wife's stomach.

"Helloooo." he said slowly, making sure to draw out the sound.

The bump was still, then wiggled again, as if it was happy.

April smiled warmly, rubbing it again, "Our baby knows their daddy's voice now.."

Then there was the wonderful baby shower Angel had organized for her. Instead of narrowing it to just female guests, however, everyone came. The homless professor and his friends, the daimyo and his son, Usagi, Gen, and their other friends Tomoe Ame and Lord Noriyuki, Silver Sentry and the rest of the Justice Force, LeatherHead and professor Honeycutt, Traximus, everyone. Other than the huge fight over whether or not the baby would be a girl or boy (which ended when April put her foot down and said it was going to be a surprise.) It was such a happy day.

The red head sighed, however, and looked across the kitchen counter at the calendar, her due date, supposedly a week from now, was circled in red. She had been so happy when she found out she was pregnant. So happy she had almost forgotten all the fears that came with it. She and Casey had only been married for a year. Were they ready for such a big commitment? A little late now to be worrying about that, but still.

Would she be a good mother? Would running an antique shop be enough to support all of them? After all, apart from a few part time jobs here and there, Casey's main line of work was vigilantism. With that, what if Casey went out one night after the baby was born, and didn't come back? What would she do then? Well the guys would be there but they couldn't take Casey's place as the father.

April's lower lip trembled, and she cursed herself as she buried her face in her hands, letting the tears leak out as despair slowly started to take over.

Or it would have, if not for a faint taping at the window.

It had been happening often enough that it didn't surprise her anymore, and she wiped her eyes hastily before calling out, "It's open!" it sounded thick and stuffy with her crying.

There was an absence of familiar turtles swarming around her to make sure she was alright, which did surprise her. She found the reason though, as she heard the soft sound of a cane meeting carpet.

She tried harder to mask the fact that she had been crying, wiping her nose with a napkin and trying to take deep even breaths. He was not fooled, as she was sure he wouldn't be.

He paused a moment, assessing the situation, before easing himself onto the stool across from her at the counter, placing an aged hand/paw on top of hers. He gave her a calm look,

"My child, what causes your tears?"

April sniffed, thoroughly embarrassed at having been caught, and wiped her eyes again, "I-I'm sorry sensei, I'm just worrying about stupid things, that's all. Nothing to worry about, really."

Splinter gave her a steady look, "If it is nothing to worry about, then you would not have done so already," He smiled at her warmly, "The first step to releasing inner turmoil, starts with a friendly ear."

April blinked, that sounded familiar, but she didn't question it. She nodded though and wiped her eyes, as they were tearing up again.

"Master Splinter, when you found them... the turtles i mean...were you scared?"

Splinter paused to think this over, then nodded slowly, "Very. After all, at that time I struggled to take care of my own self, much less four infants."

He sighed suddenly, looking tired as he reminisced, but also happy, "I can recall, waking up every day for the first year, afraid I had lost one of them in the night. Whether if it had been from the cold of the sewers, or if I had not given them enough to eat."

April's eyes widened, she didn't think she could handle this fear she was feeling every day of a year, it would tear her apart!

Master Splinter must have sensed her despair, because he touched her hand again reassuringly, "But with each day, that fear lasted for less and less. I adapted and learned, and finally, trusted my own instincts and abilities. And now, I have four nearly grown sons, who are strong and happy. It was a hard long road that I am still traveling down, but I do not regret a single moment of it. I never did."

He reached forward and used a hand to lift her face from where it had lowered, looking her in the eye, "And neither will you. April, My daughter, I know that you and Casey will love this child more than anything, as will my son's and I. Even now your child is loved by all around it. As is their mother," He added fondly and April felt the tears coming again, "And I know just by looking at you, that you will be a good parent. I have my fullest confidence in you."

April was in no shape to come around the table and throw her arms around the old rat, so she settled for just squeezing his hand and nodding, whispering "thank you" over and over again while she sobbed.

The old rat waited patiently for her to calm down, which she did after a minute or two, then quietly handed her a napkin to blow her nose into.

When she did she noticed embarrassingly it sounded faintly like a fog horn, she stood to toss it in the trash. She continued to sniffle every now and again, after all when you experience powerful emotions like that, pregnant or not, it takes a while to calm down. She did her best to pull herself together and set about making tea for Master Splinter, and for herself her favorite lunch as of late, Pineapples with cottage cheese and mayonnaise. She couldn't eat it when the guys were around because Mikey thought it was Sacrilegious

Speaking of which.

"Master Splinter, where are the boys? Usually you all are here together." as she turned around to ask that, she dropped the container of cottage cheese. She mentally cursed, thankfully it wasn't open so there was no spill, but now she had to bend down and get it, which was no easy task for a pregnant lady!

Knowing this, Splinter stood as well and crouched to retrieve it for her at the same time,

"I wanted the chance to speak with you alone. I had a feeling that my sons would begin their mother henning anew if they saw you so upset."

April blinked, "You mean you knew I was freaking out even before you saw me? How?"

Splinter gave her another fond smile and reached to place his hand on the top of her head, "A father always knows."

April smiled, it wasn't often that Splinter voiced his parental love for anyone other than his sons, it felt good to know that he saw their relationship the way she did, father and daughter. She had been too shy to ask before, but now seemed an appropriate time.

"Sensei? I was wondering...my baby...," she looked at him sheepishly, "Can they call you grandfather?"

Splinter's eyes widened in surprise for a second, before he beamed,

"It would be my honor."

It didn't take long for the Turtles to show up, as they had finished the katas Splinter had ordered them to fulfill before they came (his distraction so he could talk to April) And when they did Casey had gotten home from grocery shopping. The house was once again loud and crazy. But April didn't seem to mind anymore. After all, it took her mind off the calendar.

That's when it happened.

Mikey had once again brought up the dreaded subject of "Who's going to be the godfather?" Normally you wouldn't think a tough guy like Casey would run from this, but he didn't know what to answer without making someone angry or hurt. So he promptly locked himself in the bathroom, like a real man. All four brothers tried to get an answer from him (Leo and Donnie a bit more discreet than Raph and Mikey, who were trying to beat the door down.) Splinter was shaking his head wearily and April tried to stand and bring the chaos to a stop.

There was a sudden collapsing inside her body. It didn't exactly hurt, but it did make her give a startled shriek. Then she felt wetness dripping down her legs, and she looked to see her pants soaked through, like someone had dumped a bucket on her, it wasn't the same as peeing herself either, it was too sudden, too abrupt. Everyone was staring at her, frozen.

"Oh...oh god." was all she had time to say before the pain hit. A sudden tightening of her inner stomach and back. It hurt, and she had to fight to keep standing, leaning heavily on the arm of the couch.

She didn't even notice the boys abandon the door and Casey come running from his hiding spot in the bathroom. Splinter hastily helped her sit down as her hold tightened impossibly hard on the couch arm. They actually thought she'd rip a chunk of it before she finally eased off of it, gasping for breath.

"C-Casey?" She said, her voice shaky,

"Yeah?" The poor guy looked horror struck, he knew exactly what was going on but he wasn't ready to face it.

"It's time." She said, wishing she could smile, but another contraction decided to come. Leo, who'd been holding her hand for support, felt his bones creak. He buried his head in a couch cushion so she couldn't see his pained expression.

Mikey proceeded to flip his shit, "You're giving birth NOW? cant' ya like, hold it in or something? Donnie whadda we do? I don't know nothing bout birthin no babies!"

Donnie had gone very pale, but was checking April's vital signs, and trying to help her stand at the same time with Splinter's help

"Time? it's time? ...right now?" Casey said, still like a zombie as he stared at April, before Raph slapped him so hard upside the head he saw stars,

"Well don't just STAND there lame brain, get moving!"

Casey shook his head to clear the haziness, "Car! we need the car!" he exclaimed, running down the stairs to start it up, Mikey was next on Raph's 'bap' list and the red banded turtle ordered him to gather some of April's clothes before they all packed her into the car, Donnie called the hospital to let them know Casey was on his way with her, and the turtles followed the speeding car as best they could to the hospital. Where they would have to wait until they heard word from Casey.

Labor was probably the most painful thing April had gone through to date. She couldn't even begin to describe it, it wasn't unbearable, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. What got her through it all, was knowing that every little push, every contraction, every moment of pain, It brought her that much closer to finally holding her baby in her arms. That happy thought was enough for her to keep going, to fight through it. She also knew Casey was right there with her, reminding her to breath, mopping her sweat soaked forehead, and cheering her on, even when she crushed his hand just like Leo's.

The Doctor's told her the head was out, that was the hardest part done. She could tell just by the feel. She gathered everything she had to give one last push, and finally, finally, she heard it.

A tiny cough, a squeak, and finally a high pitched wail. Her baby had just taken its first breath. She leaned up as best she could to get a glimpse, she saw a bloody little body being toweled clean before a horde of nurses surrounded it, carrying it to another room. She would have panicked if Casey hadn't placed a quick kiss on her head and followed them. One nurse was kind enough to pause and place a hand reassuringly on her arm.

"It's a girl." The nurse smiled, then went to work on helping April clean up. April gave a short happy laugh, collapsing backwards and focusing only on breathing for the time being.

It seemed like forever until the doctors were finished with the baby. Casey returned after about ten minutes of hovering around the doctors.

"She's beautiful, Babe, just like you. Big green eyes. She's so tiny…only 6 pounds."

"Has she got anything of yours?" April joked quietly

At that moment, a nurse came in with a little pink bundle in her arms, April was reaching for it before she could even get halfway across the room. The nurse chuckled, before gently passing the bundle to April, where it rightfully belonged.

"Congratulations, she's healthy and beautiful. No problems whatsoever, and pretty much full term. I'll bring in a bed for you to put her in when you both are ready to sleep, "she placed her hand on April's arm like the other nurse had, "Get some rest dear, you've earned it."

April Was hardly paying attention though, which the nurse understood. You only get to look at your first newborn child for the first time once, after all.

April felt tears gathering in her eyes as she looked at the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. Casey was right, she looked mostly like her mother, except for the short black fuzz that was collected on her head. She stroked the baby's cheek gently, and the baby's yawned, before opening her eyes just a bit to look up at her.

"Hey you..." April choked kissing the baby's head, "I'm your mommy."

The baby made a few squeaking noises, before going back to sleep, seemingly satisfied with this explanation. Casey called the guys, telling them what floor they were on and which window to sneak in through. Fortunately the room they had booked had windows that opened.

Splinter approached calmly, taking in the sight and smiling. He stopped by the top of the bed and placed a gentle hand on April's forehead, brushing away a few strands of hair,

"I am very proud of you Daughter." He said quietly, and she smiled back up at him, looking exhausted but happy,

The old rat looked down to find a pair of curious green eyes looking back up at him. unusual for a newborn to be so attentive. This was a child that was curious and ready to learn about the world around her.

"Hello little one, "He said, touching the baby's head gently, "We have been waiting an awfully long time for you."

The turtles crowded around the bed, Mikey leaning on Donnies shell and standing on his tiptoes to get a really good look,

"Awww!" He cooed upon sight of her.

"She's so cute. So small" Don commented sweetly, reaching out towards her despite himself. The baby grabbed onto his finger which surprised him, but it only made him melt. "Good grip too"

"No boys until she's thirty." Raph whispered to Leo,

"Forty." Leo corrected, April shook her head. As if an overprotective father wasn't going to be enough for her baby to deal with

The old rat looked up at Casey, who was staring at the baby, transfixed,

"Have you held her yet, Mr. Jones?" Splinter asked, and Casey jumped like he was that kid in class who wasn't paying attention and got called out for it.

"Me? I err… no. No I can't, i-i'll break her or somethin!"

Splinter chuckled, gently taking the baby from April as she passed her up to him, shushing quietly as the baby fussed at the separation, before coming to a stop in front of the nervous man.

"You will be fine, my son."

He held the tiny baby out to her father, and instinctively Casey used both of his hands to support her head and body brought her in, cradling her ins his arms. Truthfully he could have held her just fine in one hand, but he didn't want to chance it.

The baby fussed for a moment or two more, getting ready to cry, when Casey thought of something.

"Hellooooo" he said slowly. The baby stopped, and her green eyes opened slowly. She stopped crying. And looked up at him as if saying "Hey, I know you!"

Casey couldn't look away from the tiny bundle in his arms. She was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he knew right away that he'd cross desserts, climb mountains, all to see this wonderful little precious thing they had both brought into the world.

"Whoa...my girl, my little girl..."

Mikey, who was standing as quietly as he could to give the new parents their moment, rocked on his feet, and couldn't fight the question anymore.

"Sooo, what's her name?"

No one had the heart to bap him for breaking the moment, because everyone else had been wondering as well.

April finally spoke up,

"I want our baby's name to be unique. I want it to remind us that if we never met you guys, I would never have met Casey. And then we would never have gotten to have her."

All of them stood and pondered a good name until Leo opened his mouth then closed it again, looking embarrassed

"What was that Leo?" Casey asked,

"Forget it, you and April should name her, it's not-"

"Leo," April reached out so she could touch the blue banded turtles hand, "You're her uncle, if you've thought of a good name, then please share it with us."

Leo looked around uneasily as his family encouraged him to spit it out.

"Shadow," He said finally, "I like that for a name. Shadow."

There was a silence as everyone thought it over, and Raph was the first to grin, "I like it."

"So do I," April agreed.

Leo smiled sheepishly,

"That is that then," Splinter said, reaching up to pet the baby's head once again,

"Welcome to the world, our little Shadow."

**Gah! I can't write anymore! I have to go do painting homework, but I wanted to finish this. Originally I wanted to have each of Shadow's 'uncles' hold her, but it seemed like overkill. There will be other chapters with shadow though, I guarantee it. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ventilation part deux

**I've had a real shit hole of a day, so this is my ventilation. I hope you'll tolerate this small bit of indulgence on my part. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

I could see how awkward I was making the boys feel. Not one of them really knew how to handle a girl when she was crying, even after knowing April for so long.

I sniffled and tried to wipe my tears away as best I could, making pathetic little hiccupping noises as I did and making their frowns more pronounced as they cast each other worried looks. But they just kept coming, it had been like this for about an hour now.

The guys had shown up at some point, saying how they could tell that I needed them. I wondered how o earth they could possibly know that, then I remembered that just like how I learned things about them on my computer and through my imagination, similar things would happen when it came to me through their computer. Whenever I was happy, or angry, or sad, or just thinking of something embarrassing a color coded envelope would pop up on Donatello's computer screen. Kinda nifty when the guys weren't snooping in the embarrassing stuff. I can't tell you how many times Mikey has teased me for the crush I currently have on a boy at my college.

But I wasn't worried about that right now. Frankly, I would let the guys look through that embarrassing-thought folder as much as they want if I could just find a roommate for next year. There was a week and a half left of school, we were all supposed to go and sign up for our housing tomorrow, and the girl whom I thought I would be housing with next year backed out at the last minute. I had asked her late the night before if she had finally decided if she were going to get a single, despite how expensive they are, or if shed room with me. She had told me she was going to try and get a single, but somehow during today she had changed her mind. She scrambled for a roommate just like I was, only she found one. She apologized later when she realized she could have easily roomed with me, but hadn't thought of it in time.

I was mad at her, but I didn't tell her, there was no point, that wouldn't fix anything. I was still friends with her, but I was so unbelievably ngry, and frustrated. Because now I was on the list of people who still didn't have roommates, and currently most of the people I vaguely know have actually found roommates since the list was last updated. So here I was, waiting on a response from another girl, hoping she isn't already taken.

As I thought this a fresh wave of tears flowed down over my cheeks and I sniffed, biting my lip and trying to stifle a sob. As pathetic and whiney as it sounds, you have no idea how much I wanted to stomp my foot and scream "It's not fair!"

Mikey made a noise that sounded like a strange combination of a groan and a "awww". He reached forward and but his hands on either side of my face, using his thumbs to wipe away the new tears.

"C'mon Dudette," He said gently, peering at me through his orange mask, "Y'know we can't stand it when you cry."

"I'm sorry." I said, but it sounded wet and warbly. Raph rolled his eyes, but I could see there was no heat in his feigned exasperation.

"Y'Got nothing to apologize for Meg, it's just on'a those days. We all have 'um."

I nodded shakily and rubbed my eyes. The salt from my tears was starting to make the skin sore.

Leo, from where he stood by my bed beside , wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rubbed my arm consolingly, "You know we'll always be here for you."

It was true, if my friends weren't able to answer their texts, and a talk with my mom had still been unable to help with the situation, I would think, and pop, the guys would come into mind. Even if they weren't real, their ideals on friendship and family were. I didn't consider myself crazy, in real life I don't see mutant turtles. But in this world, the world of my imagination that I can go to with the tiniest taps of my fingertips, they are very real, and very much some of my treasured friends.

"I just- I know they don't mean to make me feel this way but-I feel like no one wants me. I feel like I'm being left behind…again."

Raph smirked and shook his head, "Meg, are ya forgettin' what happened at yer prom last week?"

I sniffed again and shook my head no.

Leo smiled too and jostled my shoulder slightly to get my attention, "Well I'm gonna remind you, because you clearly have. A bunch of people came up to you and said you were one of the sweetest and smartest people they had met. One girl said you had a beautiful heart, and that she wanted to be your friend but she was too nervous to approach you."

Mikey grinned also, "They were all absolutely plastered, but judging from the smiles on their faces, they meant every word. When you got a little braver and started dancing they all were so happy you were including yourself. They were all happy _you were there_." He enunciated the last part to get his message across as much as he could.

Raph reached out and ruffled my already messy curly black hair, "They all want ya here Meg, There's just not enough of ya to go around. Have some confidence in what a great girl y'are."

I was trying not to cry again at all the sweet things the guys were saying. I'm such a sap.

Raph didn't take his hand off my head, instead gripping it gently and tilting it so he could look straight at me, "You _are_ wanted Meg. Your someone very special, I don't think you even realize to just how many people."

That did it, I wiped at the annoying tears and smiled. I could feel my face growing hot.

"Awww, she's blushing." Mikey laughed,

Donnie had meanwhile been fiddling with my laptop as soon as he had got in, now with the qiet, he turned the laptop so it was facing me, and he unplugged my long forgotten headphones so everyone could hear what was about to play.

Daniel Powter's "Bad Day" started playing, the soft but deliberate piano keys being struck until Daniel started to sing. For some reason, whenever I was having a tough time, this song made me calm down and feel a bit better. And Donnie knew it.

I smiled, and crawled over the pillow I had since then been hugging to death and wrapped my arms around him. His plastron was hard and kinda uncomfortable, but I didn't mine. I just knew I loved these boys so much and I wanted to show them that.

Donnie rubbed my back with his three fingered hand, "No more crying, okay?" He murmured quietly

I nodded as best I could and hugged him tighter. I took a deep shaky breath and looked up at the other three turtles, "Thank you."

All three of them reached forward and squished me in a hug, pinning me so my back was to dons plastron while they constricted around my front. I couldn't breathe very well but I didn't care. I laughed when Mikey nuzzled the side of his face against mine affectionately.

I could have stayed like this for hours, wrapped securely in a nice safe turtle sandwich. But unfortunately, this little distraction didn't change the fact that it was finals week. And Leo, ever the responsible one, made sure I remembered that, after I blew my nose one more time, he gently put my laptop in my hands, and clicked on the open document containing my half-finished research paper.

"You think you're okay to get back to work now?"

I pouted at him slightly, but nodded.

"Stick in the mud." Mikey muttered towards me and gestured with his eyes to his older brother, and I snerked.

They stayed with me a while longer as I got started once again, and left one by one. Leo dragged Mikey out by his bandanna tails as payback for his earlier comment. Raph gave me a supportive thumbs up and made his way out of my bedroom window into the dimly lit alley. Donnie was the last one who stayed.

He chucked my under the chin fondly, and we shared a smile, before he hopped out the window.

I was sort of sad to see them go, but I knew there were tons of other people who needed them as much as I did. Not just for them to save their lives. Some really just needed a little pick-me-up, like I did. And the guys would always be more than willing to help.

I took another deep breath, and rolled up my sweater sleeves.

I kept typing, keeping an eye on my email for a response from the potential roommate.


	4. Fading past Close Future part 2

**Finally I've got a chance to work on part 2 of this story! Sorry about how little I update, my writing has been taking a backseat to my artwork since, y'know, that's what I'm going to college for. But now It's summer vacation, which means I have a little over 3 months to write and draw to my little hearts content. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, or Usagi Yojimbo, or anyone affiliated with them. I only own my OC's, **

Once all of them were through the portal, they were expecting the enticing but strange look of the nexus plain. They were not, however, expecting the sky to be so overcast it looked like it was twilight out, instead of noon.

"My sons, I suggest we all hasten to the Daimyo's palace." Master splinter's eyes narrowed towards the sky, as if daring the dark omens the black clouds carried to come about with him around.

Something was coming, it was hard to say just what, but it seemed this would not be the peaceful battle nexus his sons had been hoping for.

As they all trekked forward, the wise rat decided not to bring this up, if anything his son's had already noticed the slight tension the air held, and did not want to panic the girls as they had enough changes to deal with and get used to.

"So, how far till we see this nexus thingy?" Cam asked, arms raised to rest behind her head while she walked.

"Technically, Cam, we already are seeing the nexus. This whole world is a dimension between dimensions, that's the actual definition of a nexus. We won't be seeing the site for the battle nexus for another quarter of a mile I'd say."

Cam shot him a glare, but it was empty of heat, "You knew what I was asking, Geekazoid, quit showing off for your girlfriend."

Donny blushed and Ella giggled, patting his arm sympathetically.

"Hopefully we can meet up with Usagi soon, we haven't seen him in a while." Raph commented idly, hoping the keep the conversation. It was a good distraction from the muggy weather that had come with the approaching rain. Strange looking bugs were flying everywhere, and he was not enjoying the view one bit.

Beccy immediately perked up even more so than she already was, "Mr. Bunny's coming? Yaay!" she cheered, Mikey grinned next to her.

"Because we knew you wouldn't leave him alone if we did, _Raph,_" Leo shot the red banded turtle a look," And we don't know how busy Usagi will be while he's here, he might not have time to hang out with us the entire battle nexus."

Tawni placed a hand gently on his arm, visibly calming her worry wart lover. "I'm sure Usagi will be glad to visit with us and will be sure to let us know if he is busy. So try not to worry Leo."

Speak of the devil, it wasn't 10 minutes later when the group was walking past a large pointed boulder, that the familiar blue and white swirls of a portal appeared, and out walked Usagi, a light pack slung over his shoulder.

"Hmm, well that's convenient." Mikey said, grinning

"Mr. Bunny!" Beccy screamed upon sight,

Usagi blinked at the noise and looked forward, seeing them all not 50 feet away,

"My friends! It is so good to see you and-_Uh oh_…" He said, bracing himself for the rapidly approaching Beccy. Not a second later the wind was knocked out of him as she tackled him in a hug 'hello'

"We haven't seen you in so long Mr. Bunny, did you forget about us?" she pouted at him and he managed to chuckle, even while he struggled to breath,

"I doubt anyone can forget about you Rebecca-san, never. It has been busy though."

He sent Raphael a grateful look when the red banded turtle managed to pry Rebecca off of him, holding her by the scruff of her shirt before depositing her into Mikey's hands. She spent the entire time smiling gleefully, as if it were completely normal occurrence for her. (to be honest, it was.)

Leo shook the Rabbit ronin's hand in greeting, and the others voiced their having missed him as well, before Usagi noticed the strange weather,

"There will be plenty of time to catch up later, my friends, for now, we should continue on. I do not think any of us would want to be caught in the rain and get sick before the tournament can begin."

This turned out to be a very good idea, because it wasn't two minutes after they finally reached the outer limits of the stands held at the battle nexus, when the sky opened up and let loose a torrential rain. They barely had time to duck under a kindly merchants eve before the ground and anything caught unawares was soaked.

"That's just great, now what?" Cam grumped, wiping a few stray water droplets off her arm.

Not a second later, there was another familiar swirl of color in the air in front of them, but this time it wasn't a portal. The Giyoji soon materialized, the rain passing through his spectral like being, luckily for him.

"Hello warriors, it is good to see you again. My Lord is expecting you."

He waved his staff, and the travelers found they needn't worry about the rain, as soon they were teleported to inside the front gate of the Daimyo's palace.

"Again, How convenient." Michelangelo stated approvingly, giving a thumbs up towards the Giyoji.

There were footsteps coming from around the corner, and soon the Daimyo and his young son turned towards them. The boy had grown some since they last met, his hair pulled back in a pony-tail like his other self had done. However, his bright green eyes were void of the malice they once held, thankfully.

"Ah, Welcome splinter Sensei, welcome my friends." The daimyo's deep and powerful voice boomed

The Boy grinned happily at the sight of them, "Hello Leonardo! Tiger lady!"

Tawni smiled at the boy and waved at him fondly.

"I am glad you have all made it here safely, I hope that these next few days will be a great treat for you all," The daimyo looked at Usagi, suddenly looking cunning, "Especially you Usagi-san. I have one other surprise for you."

Usagi, for the second time that day, blinked in surprise and confusion, "Me Daimyo? But what-?"

The daimyo chuckled, "No no, you will have to wait and see. For now, let us continue to the dining hall. Is anyone hungry?" With that the Overlord turned, and his long lion like white hair swung behind him as he walked away. Splinter joined him, and they both conversed quietly as they walked.

The Daimyo's son must have noticed the uneasy look on Usagi's face, because he smiled and tugged on his sleeve (he was still rather small, even if he had grown some.)

"Not to worry Warrior, I can assure you this is a good surprise, I am excited about it to! Though I am not aloud to talk about it."

Mikey and Beccy suddenly got twin devilish grins,

"What if we made you talk?" Mikey said menacingly, though his fun grin giving away that he was only joking.

The boy yelped and started running after his father, "I will never!" He cried, laughing and squealing when both chased after him.

Raph could only smack his forehead lightly and Leo shook his, trying his best to dismiss his baby brother (and his sort of little sister's) antics.

However, Usagi looked relieved at the boy's words of encouragement and soon they all followed their masters.

Dinner was excellent. After the earth had cooled with the rain,the cooks had apparently decided it was a good night for stew. The vegetables had been stir fired to a crisp, and were added to the pot last so that they wouldn't go mushy. The meat was tender and was salty, but also was sweet. Needless to say everyone was content to just chat and relax once dinner was over. As a result, they retired to the Daimyo's throne room to do so.

However, contentedness with a full meal doesn't last long in an anxious child.

The young lord fidgeted at his father's side, casting apprehensive looks at the door,

"When father? You said today would be the day!" He whispered, hoping to be discreet. However, everyone at that time had chosen to go quiet so consequently heard it.

"Um, if I may ask, for what young lord?" Ella asked softly.

The daimyo patted his son's shoulder, "Wait just a little longer, if karma chooses it, in one hour I will tell al."

While they continued to talk, they went unaware of the people scuttling about outside. Merchants were struggling to cover their stands, and some spectators who had come to stay and watch the nexus come about ran for their destined ins, covering their heads as the rain continued to pour harder.

There was but one lone cloaked figure, walking calmly down the road to the palace. they didn't even seem to notice the rain, until their hand reached out to collect raindrops as they fell abundantly from the sky. When enough had fallen into their cupped palm, they lifted it to their lips and drank the water. They smiled, the water was sweet and untainted.

When they finally arrived at the palace entrance, the guards, the rain making noisy taps against their armor, raised their spears,

"Ho there, who goes?" when asked gruffly.

The figure paused, seeming hesitant. Then reached up to their hood.

"Father, it has nearly been an hour, can we just tell them the surprise?" The young lord begged, his lower lip jutting out. Beccy joined him from her spot next to Mikey, she loved surprises the most out of all of them, but there was a difference between teasing with one, and torture.

The Daimyo sighed, a bit disappointed to give up the clever surprise but smiled nonetheless, "Very well, I supposed you have waited long enough, You see , this year for the battle nexus-"

"Master," Giyoji materialized to the side of the daimyo suddenly. Beccy fell over with a 'oh COME ON!' at the interruption

"Yes Giyoji, what is it?"

"I have been informed that she has arrived My lord."

The daimyo beamed, along with the young lord, and splinter smiled, which frustrated everyone else to no end. They all thought the same thing, "Who' arrived?"

"Excellent, is she on her way here?"

"Well, yes, my lord but you see-"

There was a shuffling outside with some murmurs, and finally a voice of one of the servants could be heard from outside the door,

"The daimyo is entertaining guests, you will have to wait to see him." A voice of a servant could be heard from the door. It sounded tense and cold for some reason, like they were disgusted with something, or uncomfortable.

There was a pause, and a female voice said quietly to the servant, "I'm afraid I cannot wait. Out of my way please."

There was the sound of a minor struggle, and then the door slid back to reveal who was speaking.

Usagi straightened and his eyes widened in recognition, his mouth dropping open in shock. The daimyo share da secret smile with splinter.

Standing in the doorway was a young woman. She looked about 24, though her build and features were petite. She was around the same height as Ella. She had skin a sweet and milky chocolate brown, just a few shades darker than Cameron's own Latino skin, and beautiful gold eyes. She looked humanoid, like the daimyo and his son, but her ears were curved instead of pointed. In the middle of her forehead there was a purple jewel that seemed to sit on it perfectly, and on the right side of her face, there was a series of three dots traveling down from just under her eye towards her chin. Her black hair hung limply and dripped on the hard wood floor, along with the rest of her, as she was soaked to the bone from the rain.

"Nadia…"The Daimyo said tenderly, "My little one."

Nadia, the girl aforementioned, smiled at him like she had been waiting a long time to hear those words again.

Leo, looking back and forth from the only three people who seemed to know who this girl was, was surprised to see how shocked Usagi was to see her, and then even more surprised, how relieved he looked.

Nadia's eyes traveled over the guests the Daimyo was seeing, and froze when her gaze connected with Usagi's. Her face paled just a bit, and her eyes held a mixture of fear, and embarrassment.

"N…Nadia." Usagi said, like he couldn't believe he was really seeing her.

The girl's mouth opened and moved as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out what. Her and Usagi had a stare down for at least full minute, then she realized that everyone was staring, and she flushed, walking fully into the room and kneeling in front of the daimyo.

"Lord Daimyo, I have returned from my leave of absence. I am sorry I was unavailable for communication for so long."

The Daimyo chuckled wryly, "Nadia, my child, why do you insist on speaking so formally to me when I have been your father for more than half your life."

"Buwuuuuuh?"Beccy made a confused noise, which summed up how everyone but Usagi and splinter felt.

Nadia flushed again in embarrassment, "I-I meant no disrespect My lord. It's just that…you have guests."

"These are friends Nadia, Splinter-san and his sons and their partners from dimension third earth."

Nadia looked towards master splinter and the old rat smiled, "Hello Ms. Nadia, I do not know if you remember me."

Nadia stood and bowed, "Splinter Sensei, of course I remember you. It's good to see you again."

Master Splinter returned the bow, and sat again.

Usagi couldn't take it any longer, and stood as well to get her attention and searched her face as she stared at him once again.

The Daimyo smiled , looking oddly pleased with himself, "And surely you must recognize Miyamoto Usagi-san, though it has been a few years since you have seen one another. "

"Y-yes. It's nice to see you again Usagi-san." She said quietly,

Meanwhile the turtles and their girls were watching the entire thing, some wishing they had popcorn, and couldn't help but think of it like one of the soap operas Master Splinter was so fond of.

"Wow." Cam said finally, "You can actually feel the awkward."

**There's a lot more I want to do for this meeting, but I thought Cam summed up this chapter perfectly lol. I'll write part 3 soon, I promise!**


	5. Handle With Care

**Taking a break from "Fading past, close future. I'm writing some fluffy fluff between the girls and the boys. Only not so much a romantic one as a more family oriented one. I've always wondered how well Ella and Raph would get along, the sweetest one and the toughest one. Now I guess i'll find out. Raph can be such a softhearted big brother! **

**Raph: Say that again and I'll copy and paste my Sai right through your monitor!**

**Me: EEP! (runs with laptop) Not my baby!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Raph could understand why the girls would want to keep training even after defeating Chicobo. They liked being independent and strong, even though humans didn't normally associate girls with being strong. The turtles had been brought up to respect all opponents (unless of course their actions didn't warrant respect, aka THE FOOT!) and not to underestimate anybody.

Though Raph would like to think Cam trusted him to be enough to protect her if need be. Even if she'd never admit it and send anyone who suggested it out loud to the hospital.

Either way, it lead to all eight of them kneeling before Master Splinter before practice started. They were all stretched and rearing to go, you could tell by the way Beccy seemed to vibrate like a windup toy being held still in someone's hands, she longed to jump up and work off some energy.

"Today you will spar in pairs, using your weapons."

Raph sat a little straighter, suddenly getting a faint feeling of dread in his gut. He hated sparring in pairs now. Not because he didn't like to fight, we all know he liked that part very very much. Especially if it was Leo.

The problem was who he may have to fight when they sparred in pairs. His brothers were no problem, he'd been raised with them and he knew they could handle whatever he put up for a fight, truth be told he sorta enjoyed having an excuse to hit his brothers and not get in trouble for it.

Fighting Cam was interesting at first, because Raph tried to be gentle with her, since she was his girl, and got his ass kicked royally. Then he started fighting for real, and it lasted for over an hour. So it was usually up in the air who would win the spar. Unless of course Raph decided to whisper flirtatiously into her ear so no one else could hear, making her flustered and open to attack.

Well, as flirtatious as Raph could get, really, all he had to do was whisper "C'mon babydoll, you can do better than that" and Cam froze up.

Hey, Mikey wasn't the only devious one.

Fighting Tawni was kinda like fighting Leo, she would bow respectfully, would concentrate on training and not really exchange much banter except for at the beginning. He just had less of an urge to beat her to a pulp; there was no rivalry like there was between him and Leo.

Fighting with Beccy was almost exactly like it was fighting Mikey, only Beccy was more hyper and seemed to pop up out different points like a fricken Wac- A -Mole game. Sometimes Raph really wished he could bap her, but he wouldn't. Bapping Mikey was one thing, 'cause he was his bro, but the idea of hitting Beccy outside of sparring didn't appeal to him at all. It'd be like hitting his little sister. And ninja turtle or not, Raph knew that wasn't right. So he put up with her annoyingness grudgingly.

So out of all eight of them, there was only one person he never wanted to fight.

Ella.

It wasn't because he didn't like Ella, that wasn't it at all. He thought the world of Ella! It was…well…he knew it was wrong to think this but...

He was afraid he'd break her.

So that was why, when Master Splinter started listing who would be fighting who, he braced himself and crossed his toes since his fingers were in sight.

"Leonardo will be paired Michelangelo, Donatello with Cameron, " Donny twitched in nervously when Cam's blank face suddenly turned evil, Raph grimaced, '_C'mon c'mon, pair me up with Beccy or Tawni Master splinter, that's all I ask."_

The old rat raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in his son's face, full of dread and pleading desperately for something that Splinter wasn't able to hear. He disregarded the look, while keeping a confused eye on Raphael as he finished, "Rebecca will fight Tawnia, and Raphael will be fighting Ella."

Raph's face fell further, _Crap!_

He dragged his feet as he stood, he didn't want to do this, he _really _didn't want to do this. Seeing Ella wish a quiet good luck to Donatello made it all the more worse. Trying to kick or punch her would be like trying to kick or punch a puppy! _You just don't do it_!

Ella stood in front of him on the dojo mat and bowed, smiling at him, "Thank you for sparring with me Raph, I really appreciate it," she said softly.

Raph couldn't help but grimace again, _Aww man, don't say stuff like that, it's just gonna make this harder! _"err, right, whateva..." He muttered, drawing his sai reluctantly. Ella seemed like she expected an answer like this, and took a defensive stance, waiting for Splinter's order to begin.

"Begin!" Splinter said, kneeling to observe.

Ella's hand darted into the pouch strapped onto her leg that held her shuriken. She held them as easily as she would a hand of playing cards.

_She's obviously got skills! _Raph yelled at himself as he and Ella circled each other, trying to stall for time, _Heck I wasn't even like this against fighting Cam and I love her! Where's my hot head when I need it!_

Ella looked confused at the defensive turn he was taking the battle; this wasn't his style at all. Every match she had seen him fight, sparring or not, he always took an offensive way to fight. Was he experimenting?

_Well, this fight is never going to end if we keep going on like this, _she thought. Normally, she wouldn't make the first move, but it looked like Raph wasn't going to give her a choice in the matter. She darted forward and aimed a powerful kick at his chest.

Raph blocked and knocked her leg away, but when that created an opening to Ella, he didn't take it. He darted out of the way, twirling his Sai with a conflicted look on his face.

"Raphael, what are you doing?" Splinter called out, clearly as shocked as the others at what had happened. The others had even stopped their fights to watch with interest and the strange twist of events.

Ella pushed herself up from her vulnerable spot on the floor and, looking even more confused, threw her shuriken to try and pin Raph against the wall. He rolled out of the way towards her and his arms twitched out of instinct to try and deliver a blow, but he frowned and pulled away at the last minute, taking up another defensive position.

"Stop!" Splinter ordered, "Raphael what on earth are you doing? Ella is giving her best effort while she fights you, you will not do the same for her?"

Raph, looking harassed, hung his Sai on his belt, scratching his head, "I _know_! I know...It's just...I..I want to give it my all but-"

"But what Raph? What's the problem?" Leo asked, trying to place a calming hand on his brothers shoulder, but Raph knocked it out of the way impatiently, finally facing the shyest out of all the teens.

"Look Ella, I won't fight you, A'ight? So just, go fight someone else. I'm beggin ya." He tried to gesture appealingly in Michelangelo's direction, but he felt a horrible pang of guilt at the hurt look Ella was giving him,

"I-I don't understand…" She said, her stutter returning for the moment. Raph groaned and ran a hand over his head. It wasn't her fault; he had no idea how to get his point across without him seeming like a jerk or a wimp. So he chose to go with the normal approach he had with these situations, stalk off like he' angry until he can think of a better answer.

"I gotta get some air!" Raph shouted, trying his best to ignore the surprised flinch Ella did at his loud voice. He caught Cam's eye on the way out, and from the tiny nod she gave him he knew she could tell there was more to this than he was letting on. That was what was great about having a girlfriend so alike to you. They know your faults without you having to admit them because they're in the same boat.

She turned towards the already irate looking rat master, "I'll go talk to him," she said, not bothering to ask permission to leave the dojo, and followed her boyfriend out the door.

Splinter put a hand to his head and groaned. He could feel a migraine coming on,

"Fine then, you are all dismissed for the time being. Miss Ella, I apologize, I do not know what has gotten into him."

Ella didn't answer, just continued to look down at her toes dejectedly. She looked at her shuriken and silently pocketed them, walking calmly out of the dojo. The same question repeating itself over and over in her thoughts,

'_What did I do?'_

/

A couple of hours later, Donnie was holed away in his workshop, tinkering with a new tech pack he'd been developing. He had come in here to gather his thoughts, and keep from confronting his hotheaded brother. The purple banded turtle was normally very mellow, but when you made him mad, you'd better watch out. And making his girlfriend Ella sad was just the ticket to get him royally ticked off.

But being the logical being he was, Donnie decided to use his anger as fuel to work on his various projects, and while he worked away, his thoughts went over the whole situation and pondered and pondered until a plausible hypothesis was formed. From there he continued to think on that hypothesis until he was almost sure that's what the problem was, and luckily for him he guessed right. So he wasn't mad at his brother anymore.

That did NOT, however, solve the current problem.

Just as he thought this, the pacifistic turtle heard soft hesitant knocks at his workshop door. He knew it could only be one person.

"C'mon in Ellie," He called fondly, and smiled as his girlfriend for a little under a year timidly entered, closing the door with a small click as she did. , "I wish I could say you didn't have to knock, but I could be working with something dangerous in here, so safety first."

Ella nodded, "I understand, Donnie, don't worry."

The bi color haired girl took in her surroundings as if she hadn't been in here a thousand times already. However, she found there was always something new to look at when she did. It was like Donatello's own personal cave of wonders.

Although not even admiring the pretty colored liquids in her boyfriend's beakers could cheer her up today, so she sat sadly on a workbench that wasn't currently covered in papers or half-finished inventions.

Donnie sighed sympathetically, "I know that look, what's wrong?"

That was a stupid question, he knew what was wrong, but he wanted to know what about it was upsetting her the most.

Ella nonetheless flinched guiltily, as if being caught for something bad, and bit her lip, contemplating his next words.

"Well…Raphael….that is…"She looked down, her shoulders hunching as she grew more self-conscious, her bangs falling in her face as a result, " D-does Raphael hate me?"

Donnie jumped at the bluntness of her question, "Of course not!"

It was Ella's turn to jump in surprise at how loud Donnie's conviction was, and he instantly lowered his voice to soothe her, "No, that's not it at all Ellie, I promise you."

Ella looked up pleadingly, "T-then is he angry at me for something? Please just tell me what it is and I'll apologize right away!"

Donnie waved his hands negatively in front of him, "no, no that's not it either."

Poor Ella looked close to tears, "Then what is it? W-why won't Raph even come near me sometimes? Why did what happen today happen?"

Donnie couldn't stand seeing that look on her face, but it wasn't really his place to say what exactly Raph was doing or feeling. However sure he might be, he still could be wrong in his hypothesis of what the problem could be.

He ran a hand over his head like Raph did earlier, and blew a puff of air out of the side of his mouth to stall a she gathered his words.

Ella sniffled when he finally scooted his wheeled chair closer, and took both of her hands in his.

"Let me tell you a story," the purple banded turtle said finally.

"At one time, there was a man who worked as a mover in a big uhaul company. He was strong and brutish, to the point where people would usually leave the heaviest objects to pack up and lift to him. He was not only gruff in character, but also appearance, so people usually gave him a wide berth. Only a few people, like his family and his girlfriend, knew what a good and kind person he was. He always did his best to protect the ones he cared about, as well as the innocent, "

Ella blinked. She could easily see that the man was supposed to represent Raphael, but where on earth was this story going?

Donnie gave her hands a squeeze, "But one day, a special assignment was given to the man from the head boss, who wanted to test the man's abilities with handling all sorts of packaging. A wealthy woman was giving a priceless china doll to her granddaughter far away, and wanted the man to deliver it to her.

Now, the doll's make was so unique and extraordinary, just one look at her sweet face made even the hardest soul smile. The man knew that such a gift could never exist again; it would be the one of its kind. But the doll was so small and fragile looking, he was afraid to even touch it. He was terrified that it would shatter at the slightest tussle. So instead of packaging the doll in a 'handle with care' label, he placed the doll in the front seat of the truck and tried not to let it out of his sight. All the way until he made the deliver, the man did his best to protect the doll, wanting to ensure the doll kept spreading her smile to the little girl she was a gift to. What he didn't know, was that underneath the doll's fragile looking exterior, it was reinforced with an unknown material that made it as strong as titanium, yet still soft to the touch. The whole trip, the doll would have been perfectly fine in the back, but the man didn't know that the porcelain skin was just the dolls outer shell. But nonetheless, the doll was given to the little girl, the man passed the test, and everyone was happy. However, knowing what you know now, do you think ill of the man for his foolish assumption that the china doll would be weak just because of its appearance? Even though his intentions were good?"

Ella looked him blankly for a moment, obviously mulling over the story, before slowly shaking her head, "No…I don't."

Donny heaved a deep sigh, "Raph has always been very protective of his family. Even more so than Leo at times, if you can believe it. He doesn't like anyone to know it, but he really is a kindhearted person. But at the same time, when he's protecting someone, he doesn't exactly think with his head, he thinks mostly with his instinct."

"Yes," Ella agreed, "I know because Cam is the same way. Once when Lyssa was chasing me, Cam actually tackled her to the ground and bit her."

Donnie sweat dropped at this revelation and stored it away for later, instead pressing on with his original point.

"The point is, while this is mostly evident in Raph's behavior, all four of us act more or less the same way when one of us is threatened. I mean, to this day, me Leo and Raph are all pretty protective of Mikey just because he's the youngest, even though he's just as strong and able to take care of himself as we are."

Ella smiled, "I've always thought that was sweet."

Donnie smiled, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, because that's basically the source of this whole problem."

Now Ella looked confused, so Donnie shrugged,

"When you became my girlfriend, you became part of the family. Our really cooky, crazy, messed up family. So, in saying that, Raph sees you , Tawni and Beccy as his sisters. The same thing goes the rest of us, well not me cuz my feelings for you are on a different scale, but that's not the point!" Don finished flushing,

"My point is, when Raph looks at you, he sees his little sister. In fact, his smallest, shy and sometimes vulnerable sister. And in Raph's head, even though he probably knows his thinking is flawed, he thinks you need protecting from everybody, even himself. See, Ella? Raph is afraid you'll shatter if he makes the slightest move, and he doesn't want to hurt his little sister. So that's why he's, dare I say it, afraid to fight you."

Donnie placed a hand on the side of Ella's face to ensure she was looking at him, "am I making any sense here, Ellie? I mean, I think that's what the problem is, but I can't be sure unless Raph confirmed it himself."

Ella curled her fingers around Donnie's hand, seeming thoughtful for a moment, then slowly, a smile crept onto her face, and she blushed.

"I…I've never had brothers before." She said, smiling shyly, "I mean. I know Raph isn't purposefully underestimating me…still it's nice to know I have so many people looking out for me." She said softly, curling up in embarrassment but her smile still growing.

'_I wonder if she realizes how freakin' adorable she is right now' _Donnie thought to himself blushing.

He was surprised however, when Ella's face turned thoughtful once again, and then panicked.

"B-but, even so, I don't want to become a burden to Raphael!"

Donnie sighed, '_however, she has got to stop thinking everything is her fault.'_

Having learned quickly when to pick his battles, the brainy turtle pecked his girlfriend on the lips.

"I think the best thing you can do is talk to Raphael, just let him know you understand but show him that unstoppable force hidden under your porcelain shell."

/

Raph could feel his bandana tails brushing against his carapace as they blew in the soft wind of the evening. He'd spent the better part of today hanging out up here, Cam herself had shown him the way to one of her favorite buildings to perch herself on and think or cool down after a fight.

She hadn't asked any questions, even when he'd asked her ruefully if she was going to nag him about practice, too. He was actually surprised she had beaten Leo to it.

Cam simply grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the lair, saying how she already knew what the problem was. Raph didn't question it; they were both so alike it sometimes surprised him when they couldn't read each other's mind. Her grip on his hand tightened reassuringly, and she held on until they had made it to this building's roof.

"I'm not gonna lecture you Raph, ain't my style. The only thing I can do is tell you to talk to Ella. She's real good with the whole, 'putting feelings into words' thing.' She'll understand."

Raph smirked warily, "You're the writer aren't ya? You should be good at that too."

Cam snorted and brushed a wayward strand of raven black hair behind her ear, "There's a big difference between writing something on paper and telling it to the world from your own mouth."

"That was good."

"Shaddap."

Raph chuckled now as he thought about it. Partly because it was funny, partly to cover up how he had noticed someone was watching him from behind and slowly, hesitantly approaching. The back of his neck had been prickling for at least five minutes.

Once the person had gotten little more than 5 feet away, Raph sprung to his feet and struck out his leg to deliver a powerful kick, catching the unknown enemy off guard.

You can imagine how surprised he was to hear a high pitched girlish yelp, and the figure ducking skillfully out of the way and rolling on the ground out of range of further attack,

Foot ninja rarely made any noise, regardless of how much pain they were in, and purple dragons were a lot less stealthy in their attacks. He narrowed down the list within a minute to two people who could possibly yelp like that and dodge with that much skill.

One was Mikey, but his girly scream was (slightly) more masculine than this one had been. That left one culprit. Ella.

"Ella what the shell are ya doin? I coulda knocked your head off!" Raph snapped, but there was a faint trace of regret in his voice. He helped the girl to her feet as she brushed herself off.

"I-I apologize". Great, that was the second time today he'd set off her stutter, "I didn't want to startle you, you seemed deep in thought, so I tried to be quiet until you noticed me. But I guess you don't know me well enough to tell I'm not an enemy and-"

Raph held up a three fingered hand, his sudden irritation slipping away as she rambled, it was impossible to keep it when she was around, "It's fine it's fine, just tell me why yer here already."

Ella wrung her hands nervously. She had been wanting to have this conversation with Raph, but frankly the red banded turtle still intimidated her a bit.

"I…I wanted to talk to you about what happened during training Raph," she said so softly Raph had to lean forward to hear her.

Raph sighed, "Look, I'm sorry Ella, I told ya in training-"

"Yes," Ella interrupted, trying to ignore her instincts to apologize for being so rude, "But you didn't explain why."

Raph clenched and unclenched his hands as his mind raced to come up with an answer, because truthfully, he still didn't have one that she'd like hearing.

Ella took a deep breath, "Please Raph, I know that I…I'm not the biggest or the strongest but-"

Ella stopped, her words dying in her throat as she sensed the malicious presence behind her. She whipped around the same moment Raph withdrew his Sai from his belt.

They were surrounded by foot soldiers.

As forty or so of the masked men closed in on them, Ella and Raph took a few steps so they were back to back.

"So these are the foot ninja. But I thought that you four had beaten 'the shredder,'" Ella whispered nervously.

Raph chose not to answer, because he didn't know what to make of this either. He did know one thing though; he did not want Ella anywhere near these punks.

"Ella," Raph muttered urgently under his breath, "I'm gonna rush my side, when I do, make a break for it."

He could feel how Ella tensed against the back of his shell, he heard the sound of her slipping her shuriken out of the pouch she kept at her waist.

"No."

Was all Raph heard a second after he went through with his plan. Ella went the opposite way he wanted her to go though, she charged headlong into the other half of enemies, transforming into her spirit warrior form as she did.

Raph easily took out two of the foot soldiers, but he barely had enough time to shout crossly across the rooftop before more attacked him from all sides.

"I told you to get out of here!"

Ella pursed her lips in concentration, leaping up and using one ninja's faces as a stepping stone so she could kick another in the face, she threw her shuriken to knock the weapons out of the approaching enemies' hands. If Raph wasn't too busy taking care of his own half of foot soldiers, he probably would have been impressed.

"I said I won't!" Ella shouted back, when their eyes met for a brief moment.

Raph groaned, great, when did she get a stubborn streak? Why did everybody have such a hard time taking orders that were for their own good?

He tried not to notice the irony with that thought, and kicked a foot ninja 'where the sun don't shine'.

The battle was dwindling, as it always did with the normal ninjas, if there had been foot tech there would have been a problem. This probably wasn't an organized attack, they'd just been spotted in the wrong place at the wrong time. That didn't stop Raph from being hyper aware of where Ella was the whole fight. She was making it increasingly difficult to do so because, being the rabbit warrior, her greatest attribute was speed. And hell knew she used it. She'd be on one side of the roof and Raph would blink, and she'd be on the other. It was kinda like watching a pinball with fuzzy ears.

When there was about ten ninjas left, Raph started to debate on concentrating on his own fight more than Ella's.

That was when he caught one soldier sneaking up behind the shy girl, who was currently knocking out a few of his buddies using pressure points. Figures Donatello's girl would choose the most painless way of knocking someone out.

His heart stopped when the foot soldier grabbed her from behind in a bear hug, and the other few remaining ninjas ventured closer, weapons raised.

"Ella no!" Raph shouted, knowing that if he moved it would mean leaving himself open for attack, but what choice did he have?

Apparently more than he thought, him and the foot ninja next to him froze in shock when Ella curled her lower body inwards and kicked both legs jack rabbit style into the closest ninja in front of her, using the momentum when her legs went back down to flip the guy behind her hard onto his back, instantly knocking both of them out. She took a moment to brush off her shirt, and then continued to fight as if nothing happened.

Raph and the foot ninja next to him looked at each other, both clearly not having expected that. However Raph noticed what he was doing a second sooner than the ninja.

"What're you lookin at?" Raph growled, giving the ninja a right hook to the jaw.

Not two minutes later, all the remaining foot ninja either were retreating, or lay in a heap on the ground. Raph didn't want to take any chances gloating though, he marched across the roof scowling, grabbed Ella's wrist and led her quickly to the nearest manhole.

Ella looked down sheepishly when Raph crossed his arms, looking stern and angry.

"What the heck was that back there? Just cuz me and Cam act like hotheads doesn't mean you should. Ya coulda been seriously hurt!"

Ella bit her lip, feeling guilty for making the red masked turtle worry, "I know but-" Ella stopped once again when she noticed something dark red drip from Raph's forearm, "Raph, you're bleeding!"

Being a ninja turtle, Raph was used to the occasional bump or scratch, so there was no reason why he shouldn't have looked down as if the gigantic gash on his arm were nothing more than a mosquito bite.

"Hm, one of those bozos must have had a lucky shot." He said, sounding bored.

He looked up confused when he saw how concerned Ella looked, and noticed how she had untied the multicolored sash she was using as a belt and was wrapping it around his wound.

"You don't haveta do that, it's fine, just a scratch!" Raph made to move his arm, but Ella placed a gentle hand on the upper part. It wasn't firm, he could have brushed it off if he wanted to, but something about it made him stop and listen.

He heaved a sigh and stretched out his arm so she could finish the job, and she smiled a little bit, tying the sash firmly.

"Donatello should be able to do a better job once we get home. For now though that should help stop the bleeding." She said quietly.

"...Thanks," he grunted, getting ready to disregard the lecture he was gonna give her, (hey he didn't like getting them, why should he give one to anybody else?)

"It's okay you know."

Raph paused and put the manhole cover down, "come again?"

Ella rubbed her arm and peeked up at him shyly through her bangs, "Being worried and protective of people you care about. It's okay….you don't have to hide it or be ashamed."

Raph blinked then sighed, again. It seemed like he was doing that a lot today.

"So, ya figured it out huh?"

Ella smiled and pulled up a covered trash can so she could sit "Yes. Donatello told me that that is what he thought was going on…I didn't come to complain tonight, I came so I could tell you I understand."

She looked like she wanted to say more, so Raph crossed his arms and waited patiently, for once.

She reached out and touched his arm, "I…I was happy to hear that you cared enough about me that you'd protect me from even yourself but…you need to know that while it's ok to be protective of someone, you also need to trust that they are capable of protecting themselves too."

Raph blinked again when Ella stood from her trash can and spread her arms wide, spinning in a slow circle, stopping and giving him a small smile.

"See Raph? Not a scratch on me." She held her hands behind her back and looked him straight in the eye, so Raph new she meant business. "I'm not made of glass."

Raph took a moment to process what she was saying, feeling embarrassed and a little bit ashamed. He nodded, grunting his agreement, "Yeah. okay."

Ella fidgeted shyly as he looked away, hoping she wasn't too bold in what she was going to say next,

"But...Big Brother…I really was happy to have you there during that fight. Sometimes it's enough to just have you there backing me up," She smiled warmly up at him, "It helped me be brave."

Raph stared at Ella and she looked down self-consciously, afraid she had upset him.

She jumped in surprise when she felt his three fingered hand rest on the top of her head, before he ruffled her hair.

"Ya did good out there, sis," he said gruffly, but she could hear the hint of fondness in his voice.

Ella beamed happily.

So when practice came around the next morning, and Splinter paired up Raph and Ella again, the red banded turtle wasn't as adverse as he was to it before. They approached each other on the mat, and bowed, before they backed away from each other, though, Raph placed his hand on her head again to get her to look at him.

"Remember, watch yourself around my Sai, I sharpened them this morning."

Ella giggled, "Right."

**I. loved. Writing this. I love the way these two interact, it's just so cute! Lol. Polar opposites are always entertaining. So what did you guys think? Did I get too long winded? Would you like to see other chapters like this one? Feedback is always appreciated.**

**Raph: That means read and review**

**Ella: please!**


	6. Late Night Musings

I**t's late, but this is my father's day tribute to Splinter. Hope you enjoy it! This is yet another chapter with no girls, but I do have baby Shadow in here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

It was rare for a night in the City that never sleeps to be so peacefully quiet. Every now and then, Splinter's keen hearing could pick up the lazy cruise of tires on the asphalt road outside as some late night commuter sleepily returned home. A summer breeze would blow soothingly against the opened screen window outside of Ms. O'Neill's apartment whispering a soft unintelligible lullaby to those inside. The moon glowed hazy silver outside bathing the living room area and the people lounging fast asleep in its comforting light.

Splinter sat in the lotus position on one of April's armchairs, eyes closed and breathing deeply through his nose. April had asked him if it was uncomfortable to sit and sleep like that, hours on end without a twitch. The old rat merely smiled and explained that years of dedication made it like second nature to sit as he did and even slip into a state of mind that was half asleep, yet still alert. Such was the way of the ninja.

Not often could Splinter slip into such a pure sense of meditation with all that happened in their lives. When it wasn't his sons in danger that would drop him head first into reality, it was their rambunctious nature itself that would waken him, slightly irritated. However, today had been an especially busy day. They had come to April's for a visit and all four of the turtles had taken turns entertaining the newest addition to their little ragtag family.

Shadow had in the process of her short 6 month life managed to wrap every single one of them around her little finger and she, unwittingly, used it. If even the tiniest whimper escaped her lips, Michelangelo would be there pulling at his cheeks and making funny faces to try and make her laugh. Or Donatello would retrieve out of his bag the newest toy he'd made for her (no one knew how he found the time to make a new one each time they came over) and would try and entice her to play with it. Or Raphael would of course, panic at first (it truly was amusing to see) then finally pull her into his lap and cuddle with her, pretending to understand her baby babble and nodding appreciatively at appropriate times. Or Leonardo would scoop her up entirely, and bounce her or rock her. At that point little Shadow would be so distracted by her uncle's strange behavior she couldn't remember what she was getting upset about in the first place.

Of course, Casey and April were, as with all new parents, taking it one day at a time. The first few nights Shadow had been home had been awful and neither of them had gotten any sleep at all. (And Mikey wondered why April nearly pile-drived him when he came bursting into the apartment when she had finally gotten the baby to nap.) Otherwise, however, they were wonderful parents, and had quickly picked up a routine, which made things a lot easier. It always helped when they had the turtles and Splinter sleepover. There were still some nights when Shadow would refuse to fall asleep.

Splinter's ears perked when he heard a soft whine come from the other room, followed by a whimper and sniffle. It seemed tonight was going to be one of those nights.

Before the baby could do little more than fuss a bit in her crib, Splinter was at her door.

The baby rolled over and pushed herself up so she was sitting; she learned quickly that she could see and observe more from this position than lying down all the time. However, she seemed to be having trouble grasping the concept of crawling, no matter how hard Michelangelo tried to show her, she just looked at him like he'd gone completely batty.

Shadow rubbed her eyes, making little noises, and then seemed to fully understand his presence.

Then she was reaching her arms out to him, signaling that she wanted him to pick her up. Splinter chuckled and walked across the room.

"You should be sleeping little one," He chided lightly.

Shadow paid it no mind, looking up at him pitifully with watery green eyes, her little hands reaching and grasping at the air.

Splinter hesitated for a second more, but he found, like every other male in the house, he could not deny her for very long. He reached and gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms like he did when the turtles were her age. She sighed contentedly and clutched at his aged robe, babbling quietly to him as he rocked her a little,

"Were you feeling lonesome?" Splinter asked fondly when the child leaned into him. Shadow seemed to especially like to be held by him. He had a sneaking suspicion it was because of his fur since it was soft and warm. "Shall we keep each other company for a while then?" Since he was up anyway, it couldn't hurt to keep her with him until she fell asleep again.

Bouncing her lightly in his arms to keep her pacified and quiet, the old rat walked back out into the living room, and was greeted by a heartwarming sight.

Splinter hadn't realized before he started dozing how haphazardly his sons as well as April and Casey had fallen asleep in the living room, and he chuckled quietly to himself. Donatello and Michelangelo had managed to cram themselves together onto the old couch. Donny, ever the accommodating turtle he was, had unconsciously curled up into a ball, giving his younger brother most of the space available. Michelangelo had in turn taken full advantage of this, sprawling out the best he could one arm hanging over the edge of the couch and his legs draped over his brothers shell.

Donny didn't seem to mind, though, it kept them both warm after all because, like the rest of the bunch, they had neglected to find a blanket before they fell asleep.

Leonardo fell asleep propped up against one of the arms of said couch, breathing deeply but brow furrowed, as if his eldest son was concentrating on staying asleep. Raphael had fallen asleep in front of all of them, on the floor, head tipped back and 'snoring like a chainsaw" as Michelangelo had so eloquently put it once. Splinter noticed that Raphael's head was laying on one of Leo's legs, like a makeshift pillow. Even when unconscious the blue banded turtle did nothing but think of his family.

His children, his precious children. Though they were nearing adulthood far too fast for his liking, when he saw them he still saw the infants he rescued that day in the sewers. Covered in the mysterious ooze but looking up at him curiously as he brushed it away from their shells. He didn't like to talk about the time he spent on his own before he had found them, the pain he went through when he had lost his beloved Master Yoshi. The tiny little ones had saved him that day just as much as he did for them.

Then the rat turned to face the remaining two members of their ragtag family. April O'Neill and Casey Jones.

April was curled up in the other high backed armchair in the living room, her legs hanging off one of the arms and head turned outwards. Her mouth hung open slightly as she fell deeper and deeper to sleep, her arm curled over and around her stomach. Casey had meanwhile fallen asleep in a position much like Leonardo's, but his head tipped back like Raphael's, his own snores chorusing along with Raphael's. Splinter thought to himself, amused, that if Casey's had been just a pitch higher they would almost sound harmonious. He found himself smiling with just as much warmth when he looked at them as he did with his sons.

When he was young, a normal rat operating mostly through instinct rather than emotion, he hadn't really thought much of humans. Other than Tang Shen and his master Yoshi, instinct told him that humans were things to be cautious of, as they were unpredictable, and if they did not try to do him bodily harm upon sight then at the very least would prevent him from procuring his next meal, which may or may not have been in the humans' domain.

He could remember childishly wondering what they would get so bent out of shape for when he would take a few nuts or a crust of bread; they had plenty to go around after all.

Then he had been adopted by Yoshi and Tang Shen, and for a while instinct was still a part of him, but did not seem to matter as much. To his great amazement, those two odd humans would give him food at regular intervals, and he no longer had to steal. He had a comfortable life either napping in his cage (of course his door was always left unlocked) or peering over Tang Shen's shoulder, where he perched and watched her carry out her daily routines. When Tang Shen was killed by Mashimi, the young rat had worried that he would be simply abandoned, and what affection had been growing for humans would leave him as well as Yoshi. But to his bittersweet joy, Yoshi had taken him along to his relocation in America, where he was given his name, a gift rats were rarely given. His family lived on, though there were times he felt an odd sort of longing for Tang Shen's gentle smile. Rather uncharacteristic for a rat, but his master's odd tendencies rubbed off on him rather quickly.

But then, on a day that had seemed like any other, his world was turned upside down. And this wonderful thing he had found, this thing called "family," was ripped from him.

The Shredder murdered his master Yoshi right in front of him, and the instinct to attack and protect had not been enough to save him. Splinter shuddered as he remembered the despair and bitterness he had felt afterwards, when he literally dropped to the ground, too heartbroken to prevent his eventual collide with the hard stone floor of the city.

Shadow whined suddenly, the perceptive child picking up on her "grandfather's" emotions. Her little hands reached forward and tugged his whiskers, making him jump but successfully surfacing him from the horrid memory.

Splinter smiled shakily down at her and rocked her a little, reassuring her that everything was alright.

It was now at least. For the past fifteen years, as his intelligence and emotions grew past his instinctual way of thinking (thought it did linger somewhere in the back of his mind, like a forgotten book wedged into the far corner of a bookshelf) so did his love for his sons. With that however, Splinter had gone from simply being wary of humans, to full out resenting them. It was because of humans that his master Yoshi had been taken away. It was the humans' narrow-mindedness that kept his sons from playing and growing in proper sunlight. It was because of the humans and their threat that he had to hide all of them underground, despite his children's pleas to explore the world above them that had been intended for everyone to share, no matter how different they were. He was careful to hide it, but he had been rather bitter and hateful towards humans.

And yet here he was, a mutant along with his children sharing a regular apartment building for the night with three humans. It was true what they say; change is constant.

It was true that at first he had been suspicious and wary of Ms. O'Neill, and even more so of Casey (though this was mostly because the dark haired man insisted in causing havoc with every step he took) but soon he found them slowly but surely chipping their way to a place in his heart he thought had been reserved for only the turtles. They became his children as well, and he found the urge to protect and guide them came just as strongly now as it did for his sons.

They had done much more than bridge a link between the upper world and theirs; they had reaffirmed the old rat's faith in humanity. Not all humans were like Hun and the purple dragons or Baxter Stockman. He found that some humans, usually the oddballs like his Tang Shen and Master Yoshi had been, could be rather understanding if one gave them the chance. Even if it was as unbelievable as four teenage mutant ninja turtles and their rat father living just under their noses, mutated by an alien ooze and learning ninjitsu.

He looked down into his arms, at Shadow. Her eyelids were drooping, finally, over her sleepy green eyes. She looked up at him lazily then snuggled further into his robe.

Now a new generation had been born, one that did not see the difference between mutant and human. One that had his hopes for a life of equality riding on its thin shoulders. It was a longshot, but maybe if Shadow was anything like her parents, she could start the final bridge between the turtles and the humans.

Splinter set the infant on the armchair he had been sitting in previously. Her eyes sleepily opened for a split second at the change in position before closing once again. Splinter wasn't worried about her waking and fussing again, but nevertheless, there was something he wanted to do before he joined the rest of them in sleep.

He retrieved a few blankets from the Jones's store in a hallway closet, and laid one gently over April, brushing a wayward hair away from her face from where it tickled her nose. Then he draped one over Casey, patting him on the shoulder fondly.

He pulled open a wide quilt that would be plenty to cover both Donatello and Michelangelo, and gave it a few flicks like one would when making a bed, so it would spread evenly between the two sleeping turtles as it fluttered down to rest. He removed their masks, being careful not to wake them, and tucked them in to the best of his ability.

He followed suit with Raphael, gently sneaking a pillow underneath the sleeping turtles head to give his neck just a bit more support than Leonardo's leg could.

Finally, he came to Leonardo, whose face was still scrunched up uncertainly. The wise rat ran a gentle hand over the turtle's brow, "Be at peace my son, all is well," he whispered.

Recognizing the soothing sound of his father's voice, Leo's mind gratefully let go of the stress it was holding, and soon the blue banded turtles face relaxed as he slipped into a more blissful slumber. The old rat tucked the blanket around his eldest son's shoulders, and finally stood, picking up Shadow once again and settling her into his lap as he assumed the position he had earlier that night.

"Sweet dreams, my precious family."

With that, the old rat finally allowed himself to sleep as well. He felt safe knowing that as he watched over these children, somewhere he could not see Yoshi and Tang Shen were watching over him as well.

**Gah! finally finished! So this started out as a father's day tribute to Splinter, but then things got crazy busy on my end and I wasn't able to finish it till now. And even then as I was writing it went in a completely different direction than I had originally planned. I like how it turned out though, I hope you did to**

**Splinter: the authoress would be most appreciative if you were to read and then review with your thoughts on this story.**


	7. Fading Past Close Future part 3

**Finally starting part 3,sorry for the late updates, busy summer O_O. I hardly ever say that.**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of Fading past, Close future**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, nor Usagi Miyamoto (he belongs to the brilliant Stan Sakai, for those of you who didn't know.)**

What Cam said was true. The tension in the air was so thick that Mikey was tempted to borrow one of Leo's katannas and try to slice into the air. He half expected something to materialize out of the air if he did. However, with how seriously concerned Leo was looking in regards to their friend Usagi, the orange banded turtle wisely decided it wasn't a good idea. But he stored the idea away for a later date.

After the awkward greeting she had given him, Nadia refused to make eye contact with Usagi, who looked like he really wanted to say something but held back. Most likely due to the Daimyo's presence.

The Daimyo, as said before, appeared to be more bemused than anything, maybe even a little smug. His son was still staring at the dark skinned female, looking fascinated, intimidated, and even more so, excited.

As if sensing the young one's eye one her, Nadia met his gaze. The once powerful (and evil) warrior-reduced to a mere boy once again- she clearly wasn't expecting this. Her otherwise carefully blank and polite expression dropped into one of shock. Her eyes darted to the Daimyo, her question written plainly on her face.

As entertaining as the brief drama has been, Splinter judged this was a good time to take his sons and leave the Daimyo in peace with his adopted daughter. Whom he knew his friend had not seen for a few years now.

"I believe we shall take our leave of you for the night, Daimyo, we do not wish to impose on your reunion." He bowed respectfully to the Daimyo, the Daimyo smiling and giving a polite inclination of his head.

The turtles and girls wanted to protest, still confused as to what was happening and who Nadia was, but Master Splinter gave them a stern look, and they too found themselves standing and bowing goodnight as well. Beccy notably had a sulky look on her face though.

"A few of my servants will show you to the guest wings, one for the men and one for the women. I bid you goodnight my friends," the Daimyo announced, nodding at a few of said servants who had trailed behind Nadia upon entering, and the turtles along with the girls and Splinter trailed out.

Usagi was the last to stand, giving one last look of pleading and confusion towards Nadia. She didn't give any sign of acknowledging it though Usagi could see her shoulders tensing as he walked past her.

"We will talk later," he muttered, and Nadia knew it was a promise. She couldn't decide whether to run or to feel happy. Her head dipped farther, her bangs covering her expression from the rabbit warrior as he passed. Only when she heard raspy slide of the door closing behind her, did the tension drain away from her and she looked up at the Daimyo once again.

Without his golden mask on, she could clearly see his kind, and ageing face wrinkle slightly as he smiled at her. It was so full of warmth and love that the girl had trouble controlling herself from jumping up and throwing her arms around him.

The separation for the past few years had been hard for many reasons, and the Daimyo, her precious father, was one of them.

As if reading her thoughts, the Daimyo stood and opened his arms; his great bear like hands welcoming.

The girl hesitated for a moment longer. Everyone, including the servants who could possibly look upon their reunion with scorn, was gone. She pushed herself to her feet, and a moment later, her petite form was wrapped in an embrace with the great man.

Her head only came as far as his stomach, and she heard his deep but soft chuckle somewhere above her as she smiled.

"Father..." It had been the first time that word had fallen from her lips in a great while. It was nice to say it again.

The Daimyo chuckled again resting one of his hands on Nadia's shoulder so he could properly look at her; the other stroked her cheek gently.

"My Nadia," he said, "I've missed you so."

She couldn't help but smile up at him again, it wasn't often that she heard such kind words. Being who she was.

With that thought, Nadia could feel the same pair of emerald green eyes that had caught her attention before. Peeking out behind his father's robes, the Daimyo's son smiled tentatively up at her.

"Sister? Are you my sister, Nadia?"

Nadia had trouble finding her words. Her mouth opened and closed as it searched for them. This child…No…this couldn't possibly be?

She looked up at the Daimyo. He looked sort of grim, and he nodded. She could plainly read the all will be explained later look he gave her.

Nadia gulped and looked down at the boy once again. He looked a little nervous at her lack of reply, and even a little confused.

"I...I suppose I am," she said with difficulty, and the red head child's face broke into an elated grin. Next thing Nadia knew, he had wrapped his arms around her middle much like she had done so with the Daimyo a moment ago,

"She's so beautiful, father! Sister, I've met my sister!"

Nadia was utterly bewildered. She had known the boy before this new transformation and…well let's just say the old him would not have been so quick to embrace her.

As if reading her mind the boy paused, and looked up at her quizzically, "But father, you never told me that sister was an Elorthian," he said.

Ah, and there it was. The reason why the boy's former self had detested her the way he did. The reason why she still received sneers from some of the older servants, the awkward and somewhat embarrassed ones from the newer ones.

The Daimyo could see Nadia's face drop slightly, he chose his next words carefully, "Does knowing this make a difference with you, my son?"

There was so much loaded with that one question, so much that could be added and so much that could be ignored. Too much for the young boy to recognize in its fullness yet.

The boy stared up at Nadia, appearing deep in thought nonetheless. At first, the dark skinned girl seemed grim, a little bit apprehensive, but taking in the innocence of the boy's face, his green eyes observing without disdain, she smiled down at him.

It was as if he had been waiting for this, because the boy beamed back and snuggled back into an embrace, "I do not care! Nadia is my sister, Elorthian or not!"

Nadia felt something inside her drop with relief, like a great wall had suddenly been pulverized by a giant fist. For the first time, she wrapped her arms around her adoptive brother.

Meanwhile,

"I hate being out of the loop like this," Raph grumbled as he walked down the hallway. Splinter had already been dropped off to his room. The boys, including Usagi, were supposed to be sharing a quite larger room as other guests of the Daimyo had occupied all of the other rooms. They didn't mind so much however, as Mikey put it, "it would be like a giant sleepover." Raph predictably bapped him afterwards.

As they approached the fork in the hallway that separated the girls' dorm from the boys, Leo felt Tawni gently touch his arm.

"You realize the others are going to interrogate Usagi as soon as they set foot in the room," she said quietly, a hint of amusement betraying her concerned features.

Leo sighed exasperatedly, "I'm sure it's none of our business, but I gotta admit, I'm curious too."

Tawni held his hand tenderly, the others had already said their affectionate goodnights and had gone to their respective rooms, but she held back.

"It's alright to be curious, Leo, he's your friend that you don't get to see as often as you'd like. I'm sure Usagi is just as curious about your life as you are of his."

Leo smiled down at her, pulling her into a gentle embrace, "How'd I get so lucky, Tiger Lily?"

Tawni rest her head on his shoulder, smiling to herself before they separated.

"I'll make sure the girls and I take time to get to know Nadia before they 'interrogate' her. We'll find out what we can. You do the same with Usagi and we can share with each other later." Tawni pecked him on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Leo murmured back, watching her walk down the hall and out of sight before turning and walking down the boys' wing. He found the boys room simply by following Raph's unintelligible raging, most likely the result of a prank from the gleeful giggling he heard on Michelangelo's part.

He slid open the door to find a cloud of fluffy white feathers floating innocently around the room while a not so innocent Mikey rolled on the floor laughing and holding his stomach at the sight of Raph with a mouthful of feathers and several sticking out of his mask. Donnie was off to the side, shaking his head.

"We've been here five hours and we already owe the Daimyo for property damages," he muttered to himself.

Raph ran to tackle Mikey but the orange banded turtle dodged rather quickly.

"Geez Raph, you know that never works!" he laughed, still avoiding being grabbed by his fuming brother. However, instead of dancing around Raph until he tired out like he usually did, Raph suddenly stopped and took on a fiendish grin. He looked at Don for a moment, gesturing to the younger turtle, and then lunged once more.

Mikey moved to doge again, but wasn't prepared to run right into a snickering turtle who had moved to tackle his youngest sibling at the same time as Raph.

"Turtle pile!" Raph roared, and all Leo heard was a girlish shrieked form Michelangelo before all three of them started rolling around the floor like a bunch of kids. You can imagine how embarrassed he was when Usagi walked in, still seeming quiet and confused but blinking in surprise at the semi violent/playful occurrence.

"Sorry about this, Usagi, I-Geh!" Whatever Leo was going to say was cut off when he was pulled under the 'turtle pile' by the bandanna tails. By whose hand he could not tell, but now he was thoroughly mortified in front of his older more mature friend.

Usagi watched the brothers wrestle each other with an amused smile, that is until Mikey came up long enough to grab him by the front of his robes and drag him into the tussle as well.

Half an hour later, all five of them had collapsed in an exhausted heap in the middle of the room, trying to catch their breath and laughing.

"Again, sorry Usagi," Leo found himself apologizing again, tho he didn't seem nearly as embarrassed as he had been earlier. After all, Usagi was smiling now, which was better than seeing the despondent look he had earlier.

Usagi chuckled, "No apologies needed my brother. I am not used to tussling about like that, even when I was a boy. My former playmate and I would usually only wrestle like that with the intent to harm one another. I did not dislike doing it in fun for once." The samurai gave his friend a smile and Leo returned it.

Clearing at least some of the feathers out of the way, the boys sat and chatted for a while, and as the conversation wore on, Usagi seemed to slip into his thoughtful state once again. He stared at his futon so intently Mikey briefly wondered if it would burst into flame.

The other turtles seemed to notice it too, and nodded at one another. Raph was the first to speak up.

"Alright long ears," he said sighing, and Usagi looked up, seeming dazed, "Out with it. Who's Nadia?"

Leo wanted to scold Raph on being so blunt over something that Usagi clearly seemed to struggle over, but bit it back. After all, it was exactly what he wanted to know, and beating around the bush would only waist the Samurai's time.

Usagi himself seemed a bit conflicted, looking not exactly uncomfortable, but more like he had been a few hours ago, a little confused and unsure, he looked away to gather his words, his mouth opening and closing several times,

"She is, my friend," he ended, seeming unsatisfied with his answer as well as the turtles, "A childhood friend."

Mikey sighed discontentedly, "Okaaay, so what's with the response when you guys saw each other. I mean, I know if I saw someone I've been friends with since we were kids, I'd be a bit more happy to see them than you did."

"Michelangelo…" Donnie warned his younger brother before Leo had the chance, but Usagi held a hand up.

"No, it is alright Donatello-san, your brother has a point. I suppose, Michelangelo, I was a bit surprised to see Nadia-san today. For it has been quite some time since I last have, a few years to be precise."

"But when she came in, the Daimyo called her his 'little one' and said he was her adoptive father. Surely he's known where she's been," Leo said against his better judgment.

Usagi shrugged, "Even if he did, it is not my place to question him. But yes, you are correct. Nadia is in fact the Daimyo's adopted daughter."

"When the heck did that happen? I thought the ultimate ninja was his only kid. He never mentioned a daughter before this."

Usagi's face suddenly fell into one of pain and just a hint of anger, but he quickly recovered and rushed to keep his face blank once more. "Unfortunately, even I do not know much about Nadia's life before she came into the Daimyo's care, and why. "

Michelangelo deflated at the teasing of information passing just over his ears, but perked when Usagi took a breath, "But what I do know, is that Nadia comes from a different race of people than the Daimyo and his son from this nexus. She is what the people here call, an Elorthian. "

"Elorthian," Leo experimented with the name as it danced along his tongue.

Usagi nodded, "Yes. From what I've heard, Nadia's people looked a lot like her. Brown skin, rounded ears, dark hair, and Nadia told me once that several had facial tattoos to show which clan they belonged to." Usagi gestured with his finger to the left side of his face and traced down to his eye, indicating where Nadia's series of dots tattoo had been.

Raph narrowed his eyes, "Had?"

There was that look again, Leo was slightly alarmed when Usagi's own face glared down at the futon in a brief and rare show of rage and closed his eyes in an attempt to seem calm, "I...I do not like to speak of this part. But it is something you must understand about Nadia and her people. Why the Daimyo cannot, though he wishes to, express freely that she is his daughter. Why I speak of the Elorthians as a past, and not a present."

The turtles waited as Usagi seemed to finally gather himself, taking a deep breath.

"Over the years, as I have grown, the Daimyo has told me what he can of the Elorthians, what he knew of how they lived, and also how they were treated," he added bitterly at the end. "In this world, Nadia and her people are-were viewed as lesser beings, inferior, compared to the Mainlanders. The people with the pointed ears and pale skin like the Daimyo and his son. They were discriminated against, segregated…beaten." There was pain in Usagi's voice, his compassion for others and his friend making it difficult to put into words just all the Elorthians had suffered.

That was why Raph was careful with his next words, considerably softer. He learned forward and put a hand on the rabbit warrior's shoulder, "What happened to them Usagi, where'd they go?"

Usagi closed his eyes again, a look of true remorse crossed his face, "there was a genocide."

Michelangelo jumped. The battle nexus had always been a place of fun and freedom for him. To his young mind, he had been naive enough to believe that this world had been spared such a disease as racism and thoughtless killing. Usagi gave him an empathetic look, seemingly understanding what it was the orange banded turtle was feeling.

"Years ago, before Nadia and I even met, a crusade was led to eliminate the Elorthians. It had happened out of the Daimyo's reach and out of range of his hearing about it, until it was too late. Most, if not all clans were wiped out over the period of little over a year. Very few Elorthians remain, scattered about the world of this nexus…" Usagi trailed off sadly.

"And Nadia is one of them. The Daimyo believes that she is the sole survivor of her clan."

"Though the Daimyo has put great effort into abolishing the mindset of discrimination against the Elorthians, and there are some who choose to take to his way of thinking, and others choose to stay out of the matter entirely. The fact remains, however, that there are those, even in this very castle, that still possess the same bile and hatred for the Elorthians as their ancestors did." Usagi grew quieter and quieter as he went on. "Nadia faces this burden every day of her life."

The room was eerily silent for a few minutes after Usagi finally finished. Raph leaned back against a wall and rubbed his eyes with one hand, seeming somewhat drained and even a little mourning. Donnie let his head rest in his hands as he gazed down at the floor, pondering, Leo gave Usagi a grim look of support and put a hand on his shoulder. Out of all of them, surprisingly, Michelangelo seemed to be the one most deep in thought.

Finally, he seemed to gather his courage once again, "How'd you two meet, Usagi? I'd like to know."

Usagi looked at Michelangelo for a moment, seeming tired but somewhat pleased in how curious and open Michelangelo seemed towards his Elorthian friend (it was not a reaction he most often saw after all)

"That in itself is yet another long story," he finally said hesitantly.

"The tournament doesn't start for another day or two. We got time ta sleep in tomorrow" Raph added from his spot, not lifting his hand from his face for a moment before finally looking at Usagi, "I'd like ta hear it too."

Donnie gave the samurai a small smile, ever the accommodating turtle, "that is, if you don't mind Usagi."

Usagi found himself smiling fondly, and finally shook his head, "I do not. It is a much lighter tone of story that I take joy in remembering my friends. Very well, I will tell you."

**Originally I was gonna have the back story be part of this chapter, but then all this heavy stuff kinda poured out of my hands and im tired. This seemed like a good place to stop. Hopefully you've gotten a better look at nadia's character this past chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a constructive review if you have the time please : )**


End file.
